codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Isabeau "Bo" Labonair
'''Isabeau "Bo" Labonair '''is the main protagonist of the yet-to-be rewritten Child of Masked Demon. She is secretly the 10th Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire under the name, '''Isabeau vi Britannia, '''the daughter of the Eleventh Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, formelyy known as Zero and Kallen Kozuki. Appearances Isabeau or Bo as she like to be called is described to be "wildly sexy" and "gorgeous". She has dark auburn hair that comes down to the middle of her back. Her eyes are noted to be a blue-grey and to have by the shape of them with a sex appeal to them. Her facial appearance is said to be like her mother's but she holds the look of regal/royalty that she inherited from her father. Her skin is said to be translucent or alabaster as it shines in the sun but Bo is noted to get sunburn easily. Her physique is medium height being 5'3" and having curves in all the right places. Her style is base on netrural colors as she can't stand wearing bright color clothes. At the beginning of the story, she is seen wearing a dark navy blue jacket with sleeves that stops at her elbows with a blue scarf with the ends being grey, a sky blue tank top, a black skirt with black tights and black combat boots. When she rebuild the Black Knights and became its leader, her outfit is her jacket that is long, going down to her knees and it's black with sliver-grey lining and she wears a knee length black boot. As Princess of Britannia, she wears a black turtleneck cream ivory dress with gold lining and her shoes are long black boots that goes up to her thighs Her accessories is a purple stoned necklace that has a symbol that look like Geass. Personality Bo is known to be tough as nails and protective towards those she loves. She's somewhat of a tomboy. She can be impulsive and daring and tends to speak what's on her mind. She is willing to do anything to get what she wants and protect the people she loves, even at the expense of others. Her behavior is based her living for herself as she has been placed in foster care; one after the other and never felt she fit in, longing for a place to belong and find her true family. She is a deeply damaged and a very conflicted woman. She is a survivor, and used to being a loner. Against her better judgement, she will compromise herself to fight for what is right and to help those in need. She is strong and aggressive, but her brokenness and her emotions are not buried far beneath her tough exterior. Her first reaction to most things is anger, but she has spent her life trying to manage her temper. She is both rash and calculated. In the simplest form, Bo is a list of contrasting qualities: She is hard and soft; she is intense and easy going; she is strong and vulnerable; she is safe and dangerous; she is logical and impulsive. History Isabeau Labonair was born on June 22, 2019 to Lelouch vi Britannia and Kallen Kozuki Stadtfeld, making her a Princess of Britannia, but she was place in a foster care as her mother, as she was told, didn't want her and she has no idea who her birth father is. A family called the Labonairs took her in though they never treated her well, calling her a bastard child and that nobody will ever love her. By the time she was 14, her foster father started molesting her. When she told her foster mother, she had her kicked out and ever since then, she's been defending for herself by living in the Japanese Ghetto.